Through the Rain
by MrsB108
Summary: A piece of Rey's vision comes to life. Kylo Ren/Rey


Bloodshed was everywhere. Fresh corpses littered the wet, muddy battlefield that was surrouding Rey, both Stormtroopers and members of the Resistance, her friends, alike.

They had walked into a trap. Tainted intelligence had led them right here to this place of death and now they were all paying the price. Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and General Hux had perfectly anticipated their foolishness and were well prepared with an endless barrage of attacks strewn across the land for miles.

Rey had lost sight of her dearest friends and allies awhile ago and found herself amongst a very small handful of Resistance fighters that she barely knew, all battling for their lives in the unwavering torrents of rain that pounded down on them, their faces slick with muck and blood.

Blasters rang out all around her as she swirled her lightsaber through the air, narrowly ducking a blaster shot to her head before jamming the far end of the lightsaber into the chest of a nearby Stormtrooper and slamming down on the ground atop him, the two of them sliding ungraciously a few feet through the mud.

Darkness was creeping upon the planet and making it harder and harder to see, the only source of light from their weapons and the nearest spaceship which belonged the the First Order, which was resting on a mountain perch, to the west of her position.

She heard the guttural yelp from one of the Resistance fighters, a woman with a long blonde mane of hair, had taken a blaster shot to the gut and took a moment to stare down at the hole in her stomach before plummeting face first into the ground, her body to never move again, lying in a pool of brown and red.

Rey felt helpless. Their numbers were dwindling, whereever her friends were, it was nowhere near her, and those who were beside her were being picked off now one by one, the blonde woman being the last one who was left.

She somersaulted past another Stormtrooper and came up behind him before he could turn. She turned her head instead of looking as she pressed the lightsaber to the front of his neck and pulled towards her, removing his head from his body in one lightning fast movement.

Before she had a moment to recover, she felt an incredible pain pulse through her right hand, a blaster shot directly at her weapon-wielding hand. Her lightsaber went flying away from her, falling into the darkness of some nearby puddle and blood poured from the wound in her hand. She gasped in pain and stumbled, looking around for her weapon and aid. There was no one left in this sector but her. She turned to face whoever had shot at her, holding her injured hand to her chest, the pain practically unbearable.

A small band of masked enemies approached her. They were not Stormtroopers but had similar masked features. She had not seen their like before. There were six or seven of them, she couldn't really tell and didn't really care; this was it. There was no way she could take them all on, with an injured hand, no weapon and no help, even if she could muster up power from the Force.

She felt saddened, angered, and relieved all at the same time.

One of the men approached her, raising his weapon and Rey squinted her eyes slightly, calling on the Force, causing him to pause mid-strike, a mangled choking sound emitting from his mouth just barely audible over the heavy rain. He dropped, already dead before he hit the mud, his weapon still in his hand.

The rest of the crew neared and circled around her now, their prey caught now between them.

She stumbled back a few feet as one of them approached, rain blurrying her vision, and resignation clinging to her heart.

As the next weapon was raised against her, she felt drained of power and knew she could not protect herself. She started to close her eyes for the final death blow before she opened them wide in surprise as she saw the red fire of a familiar lightsaber pushed through the chest of the man attacking her.

She fell backward, landing hard on the ground, filled with confusion, still clinging to her injured hand.

Through the rain and darkness she stared up amazed, at the figure of Kylo Ren, looming above her, having just saved her life...from his own men.

The other men stared at him as well, confusion not apparent upon their masked faces but apparent from their lack of movement.

Kylo Ren stood there, among them, his stance a mixture of protectiveness, defiance, and uncertainty.

The loss of blood began to effect Rey and her head dropped to the ground. She continued to watch through bleary, wet eyes, as the red lightsaber began to move and twirl across her vision. Sounds of death filled her ears and she could not understand what was happening around her.

Moments before she lost consciousness, the red lightsaber neared her, the sounds of death now quieted and Kylo Ren gazed upon her.

He stood some feet from her, not daring to get closer, and Rey could feel his worry and confusion. It was the last thing she felt or knew before she passed out.

Please leave a review...


End file.
